


Mystic Magic Mumbo Jumbo

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [27]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Basically, Bodyswap, Captain Marvel Vol. 10 (2019), F/M, Gen, I was sad Spidey only got a tiny cameo, Magic mojo, War of the Realms, What if Scenario, so this was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Carol, Strange and Natasha go to fight Enchantress, ready to fulfill the vision.They get two helpful tag alongs just in time...Slight spoilers for Captain Marvel (2019) #7.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers & Stephen Strange, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Robbie Reyes, Stephen Strange & Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Mystic Magic Mumbo Jumbo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've finally written something new for this series! :D  
> So as you'd know if you read the tags, this is a sort of what if scenario during the War of the Realms event that happened a while ago in the comics now, more specifically in the Captain Marvel tie in issues. I was just sad Pete and Carol didn't interact okay? So this was created.  
> By the way, when the descriptors or names have 'these' around them, that's just to signify the bodyswap. Like if it says 'Captain Marvel', it has the things on it so that means it's actually Doctor Strange. Hopefully that makes sense.  
> Oh, and like I said above, spoilers for Captain Marvel #7. You have been warned!  
> Enjoy :)

**Rio De Janeiro...**

Easily locating the Enchantress, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange and the Black Widow instantly jumped into battle, already blasting and beating the minions. Among the hordes of the undead, they could just see Spider-Man and Ghost Rider running around, doing their own thing in the fight.

'Captain Marvel' threw measly hits with her glowing fists, still easily taking out the undead soldiers though. "This is still weird", Cap called out to 'Strange', getting a nod in reply.

Above them, Spidey swung himself through the air, zipping a soldier up to him then kicking it through the air, its fall ending with it being thrashed by the Ghost Rider. "Man, I hate fighting the dead", the wallcrawler whined, continuing his tactic with more of the soldiers, "They never stay down. Plus, there's something... like, existentially depressing about it."

Dropping back to the ground, Spider-Man went to join up with an ally, punching one soldier away, and nailing another two with a double kick. He couldn't help but find the move cool. 

Reaching him he pat Ghost Rider on the back before webbing a warrior up to them for the spirit of vengeance to burn. "So, how you going with these guys? You're definitely owning them."

The Rider shrugged. "They're incredibly weak against my powers. By the way, we had some newcomers. Should we join up with them?"

"Yep. Hold on."

Before Robbie could respond, Spidey grabbed him and flung them through the air, dodging one airborne and excited warrior, slamming a foot down on its head. Gross. With one more swing the two joined up their new allies.

"Spider-Man. Ghost Rider", Natasha simply greeted, shooting three of the undead directly in the head. "Good to see you."

"Likewise. By the way, what brought you three here?" Spidey asked, webbing another soldier to the ground.

"Oh, you know, mystical visions", Widow answered with a small grin. Peter laughed, then refocused, flinging a soldier through the air and smashing into the ground. As they took down more of the soldiers, Spidey with his webs and Natasha and Ghost Rider teaming up to take down almost a dozen more soldiers with a mix of his hell fire and Widow's weapons. Over on the other side of the fight, Spider-Man saw Strange and Cap huddled close, taking down the undead in an almost unpractised manner. It confused Spidey.

With a quick swing he was next to those two, helping them with their bunch of baddies. Once they had cleared them and had a miniscule moment of peace to speak he asked: "Are you guys alright? Something looks off with you two."

After stopping another soldier, 'Captain Marvel' turned to the spider hero. "We got our bodies switched. _I'm Stephen_ in Carol's body, and she's in mine." Seeing the conveniently visible confusion in the wallcrawler's lenses, the most simple explanation was given. "It's magic mumbo jumbo."

At that, Spidey gave an understanding hum, nodding his head. "Alright. So my girlfriend's sort of a dude at the moment. That's not weird at all."

'Doctor Strange' shrugged. "It's not the weirdest thing that's happened."

"I see your point. I begrudgingly accept it", Spidey remarked. With that conversation finished and more undead warriors coming out to fight, the three were re-joined by Nat and Robbie, the latter clearing an easy path for them with his powers. With all of them together again and hordes of enemies surrounding them, ‘Doctor Strange’ moved forward in front of everyone.

“This is getting us nowhere. We could battle these things forever. We have to take the fight to Enchantress.”

“Agreed”, Spider-Man and ‘Captain Marvel’ said.

“I second that”, Ghost Rider added, Natasha nodding along. 

“Alright, everyone behind me”, ‘Strange’ ordered. “Strange, when you feel like exploding just... let it happen.”

“Wait- what!” ‘Cap’ said. “Exploding?!”

“Yes, exploding. Okay, uh... go Binary power-up!”

Having said that, a golden beam blasted from the sorcerer’s hands, hitting his ally. Absorbing the power, ‘Captain Marvel’ looked around with a surprised grin. “Ah, okay. I see what you mean now.” That said, the Captain stepped out even further than ‘Strange’ and shot out the energy as an explosion, instantly incinerating the undead soldiers.

“Oh damn”, Spidey remarked. “That was useful. Hey, could you have done something like that Robbie?”

“Maybe. It never crossed my mind”, the spirit of vengeance admitted.

Paying no mind to those two, Natasha ran forward, hitting ‘Strange’ on the shoulder. “Quick, use the magic on the Enchantress before more come.”

A nod. “Okay, I’m gonna try something. Ahem, I bind thee with the _crimson bands of Cyttorak_!” Immediately, several glowing bands appeared, ensnaring the magical supervillain. ‘Carol’, Natasha and ‘Stephen’ all gave a cheer. “It worked!” ‘Strange’ exclaimed.

Unfortunately it wouldn’t last, as the next moment Enchantress had freed herself, letting out an evil laugh. “Your magic is weak and unfocused, Captain of Marvels. You are no match for me! My army will obey my every word as I am their queen and captain. And now you will fall!”

As the evil sorceress went to tell her warriors to start attacking again, she was stopped from calling her command at the last second. A web had covered her mouth, and before anyone could realise, Spider-Man was out in front of them, webbing up the woman more. “I’m over this game of Simon Says, lady. Hey guys, can you figure out something with those zombies please!”

Before anyone could get back on the offensive while Spidey did his thing, ‘Doctor Strange’ put out a hand. “Wait, I know what to do. There’s one thing a queen and captain of the undead would fear.” Floating into the air, the sorcerer called out: “On this day, captain and queen of the undead horde... a _mutiny_!”

With another spell cast at those words, the undead soldiers became rowdy and suddenly started a movement, advancing onto their ‘leader’. “No, you can’t do this”, Enchantress stated fearfully, now free of her web restraints. The soldiers didn’t listen though, still advancing. “No, stop. I _command_ you to stop!”

As the undead finally reached their target, the heroes huddled together, seeing the warriors all overtake their prey. “Damn”, Spider-Man remarked.

“You said it”, Natasha agreed.

Suddenly... “STOP!!!” A large explosion and flash of green light enveloped everything, sending both undead and heroes backwards. 

There were groans all around, Ghost Rider pulling himself off the floor, Black Widow performing an impressive flip back to her feet and Spider-Man letting out a cry as he shoved two of the undeads’ bodies off of him.

“Oh, gross”, he commented, scrambling to his feet. “Gross gross gross. Ugh, okay, is everyone alright?”

He got nods from the earlier mentioned two, and then to everyone’s surprise, cheers from Doctor Strange and Captain Marvel.

“Yes! I’m me again!” Carol exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

“As am I. God, it feels so much better in my normal body”, Stephen added.

“Wait”, Cap asked. " _How_ are we back to normal?”

“Simple”, the real sorcerer supreme explained. “You see, it takes a great deal of magic to keep two minds switched into different bodies. Amora would have exerted herself with destroying that horde. Good job with that mutiny move by the way, I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

“So it’s really you two now?” Natasha asked. She got thumbs up in return.

“If it’s really you guys then that means I can do _this_ ”, Spider-Man said, moving forward and giving Captain Marvel a kiss that was happily accepted.

“Ew, get a room”, Robbie joked. No way was he admitting mushy feelings at seeing genuine love, no way.

Once those two had pulled away from each other, Doctor Strange cleared his throat. “If that’s that, we have an Enchantress to deal with.”

“Right”, the half-kree remembered, floating forward with Natasha and Strange. “So that’s your mojo vision dealt with, Nat?”

"Seems like it. Can you deal with her, Strange?”

“Of course”, he answered, “I’ll send her to where Malekiths’s other defeated allies are being held.”

“Awesome, the magic chick’s taken care of. See ya”, Robbie called out, started to leave the area. Spidey gave a goodbye wave.

“Yes, I’ve got to go too. It was fun and all, teaming up with you two and fighting that crocodile solo, but that’s enough of you two for me. I’ll be on my way as well. Don’t call me, I’ll call you if something comes up” Natasha told the others. 

Carol and Strange turned to each other with grins. “She’s nuts. We’re great together”, the heroine stated.

“Agreed”, the sorcerer added before teleporting away with the unconscious Enchantress, more than likely to go deal with more of the mystical threats. With almost all the heroes gone now, there was just Spidey and Cap, the former turning to his partner.

 _“So,_ first off I’m just saying I definitely missed something between you two. You had an amazing bonding experience, didn’t you? I know Ms. Marvel and I did when we switched bodies.”

Carol let out a surprised laugh at that information. “Well you’re not wrong. And when did you and Kamala have a body swap adventure?”

Peter waved his hand. “I’ll tell you that another time. For now though I just wanna ask: where are you going next?” 

Cap let out a sigh. “I’m going after the Queen of Sinders next. That’ll be fun.”

“I’m sure it will”, Spidey joked, easily sensing the sarcasm. “Anyways... I guess we gotta leave now too. I’ll see you soon- hopefully before this is over.”

As the spider-themed hero went to leave, Captain Marvel quickly grabbed his arm, and the moment he turned around to see what it was, she pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Peter. Don’t get killed.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the woman. “I’ll try not to. And I love you too by the way.”  
With that, the heroine pulled away, watching as the wallcrawler swung away. She smiled to herself. As she herself left, flying away to go after her next target Carol only had one happy thought: once this War was over, she was going to make sure she and Peter finally had another proper date. It had been way too long...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of that!  
> Before I finish writing anything here, I just wanted to say I might write a follow up to this if anyone would want that. I've only read Carol's tie in to the event so I don't have all the knowledge of what everyone was doing during the event. I know the big things, but not everything.  
> Or maybe instead you'd like to see a story based off an arc from the comic. I'm reading Captain Marvel and Deadpool mainly at the moment- their latest series- so I could base something off those if you'd like? I plan on doing a story based off the Dark Avenger storyline once it's finished though, so look out for that eventually...  
> Okay, I'm done now, so I hoped you enjoyed everything in this story, and I'll see you next time. Goodbye :)


End file.
